starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shadow Warrior
[[Afbeelding:Tarpals_JJ_TCW.jpg|250px|thumb|Tarpals en Boss Lyonie]] 250px|thumb|Dooku foltert Anakin Shadow Warrior is de 4de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel As war continues to fracture the Galaxy, planets become pawns in a dangerous chessgame. One planet in peril is Naboo where suffering and civil unrest threaten the once friendly relations between the people on the surface and the water dwelling Gungans. Rumors that the Gungans plan to aid the Separatists on an attack on Theed force Senator Amidala home accompanied by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Synopsis Na de hulp van de Gungans aan Dac heersen er vreemde geruchten op Naboo. Boss Lyonie zou de Gungans aansporen om op te treden tegen de Naboo en zou op het punt staan om een mars te organiseren naar Theed. Ook Naboo wordt getroffen door de oorlog en de bevoorrading verloopt zeer pover. Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala reizen naar Theed en ontmoeten er Queen Neeyutnee. Vervolgens gebruiken ze een S-130 Shelter Speeder om naar Lake Paonga te reizen waar Jar Jar Binks hen opwacht in een Tribubble Bongo. Jar Jar bevestigt dat Lyonie nogal opruiende praat verkoopt de laatste tijd. In de High Tower Boardroom roept Lyonie inderdaad op tegen de Militiagungs om de opstand en mars naar Theed voort te zetten. Naast Lyonie zetelt de mysterieuze minister Rish Loo. Wanneer Anakin, Padmé en Jar Jar arriveren, vraagt General Roos Tarpals aan Jar Jar om te helpen dit misverstand uit de weg te ruimen. Nadat Loo de kamer heeft verlaten zijn de helden alleen met Lyonie. Anakin en Padmé merken op dat de Boss precies is gedrogeerd of onder een soort van hypnose staat. Anakin merkt de halsketting op en trekt die met de Force van Lyonie’s hals vandaan. De Boss ontwaakt uit zijn toestand en zegt dat hij die kreeg van Rish Loo die hem had beloofd dat deze ketting hem een bombad leider zou maken. Jar Jar zegt dat de ketting een Gungan legende is die de kracht van de geest zou vergroten, maar die legende werd nooit voor kwade doeleinden gebruikt. Rish Loo communiceert ondertussen met Dooku in zijn bubbelkamer. Loo wil met de CIS samenwerken om zo zelf een hoge functie te krijgen in de nieuwe regering. Lyonie komt echter naar binnen en vraagt uitleg over wat er is gebeurd. Loo probeert Lyonie te hypnotiseren met hulp van zijn eigen halsketting. Wanneer Anakin en Padmé Lyonie ter hulp schieten, worden ze aangevallen door Commando Battle Droids. In een duel steekt Rish Loo Lyonie neer met een mes en kan de verrader ontsnappen in een Bongo. Lyonie leeft nog, maar is in een coma beland. Er lijkt geen uitweg meer te zijn om de aanval op Theed te stoppen totdat Jar Jar toevallig het hoofddeksel van Lyonie opzet. Hij lijkt als twee druppels water op de Boss en Anakin en Padmé overtuigen Jar Jar om als Lyonie de Gungans toe te spreken en de aanval af te blazen. RIsh Loo is ondertussen de Gungans aan het aansporen om de aanval samen met de CIS te beginnen. De Gungans lijken onzeker over deze aanval vanwege de gebeurtenissen tien jaar eerder. Wanneer Jar Jar, verkleed als Lyonie, verschijnt en de aanval afblaast, zijn de Gungans blij dat hij leider weer is teruggekeerd. Lyonie verklaart Rish Loo als een verrader en de minister vlucht op een Speeder Bike]. Anakin achtervolgt hem op een Kaadu door de bossen. Daar landt het leger van General Grievous. Hij wil meteen weten waarom Lyonie de aanval heeft afgeblazen. Jar Jar en Tarpals moeten het bij Grievous gaan uitleggen. Jar Jar draait rond de pot, maar wenkt Tarpals en zegt om ‘het’ ding te doen. Jar Jar zegt tegen Grievous dat de Gungans klaar staan om met de Droids aan te vallen, maar ondertussen heeft Tarpals Padmé kunnen verwittigen over de gebeurtenissen. Het plan is om de Droids uit te schakelen nu ze toch denken dat ze samen zullen werken met de Gungans en om zo Grievous te verrassen en hem te overmeesteren. Wanneer Grievous uit het schip stapt, ontdekt hij dat alle Droids zijn uitgeschakeld. De Gungans bestoken hem langs alle kanten, maar de Kaleesh Cyborg is te sterk. Roos Tarpals neemt het initiatief en bekampt Grievous persoonlijk. Tarpals wordt echter neergestoken door de cyborg, maar kan in laatste instantie Grievous afleiden zodat de andere Gungans hem overmeesteren met Electropoles. General Tarpals heeft zich opgeofferd om Grievous te kunnen grijpen. Darth Sidious wil dat Dooku probeert om Anakin in de val te lokken en om zo Grievous met hem te ruilen. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat Padmé zeker zal willen ruilen. Rish Loo wordt door Dooku meteen gedood als hij in de schuilplaats in de rotsen binnenkomt. Dooku verwelkomt Anakin en verwijt hem zijn roekeloosheid. IG-100 MagnaGuards en Dooku duelleren tegen Anakin. Dooku heeft blijkbaar moeite in het duel en is een beetje opgelucht wanneer hij uiteindelijk Anakin kan bestoken met Force Lightning en de MagnaGuards hem onder controle kunnen houden. Dooku stuurt aan op een ruil tussen Anakin en Grievous. Padmé wil eerst niet ruilen, omdat ze weet hoe belangrijke Grievous is, maar uiteraard twijfelt ze sterk. Maar Jar Jar en Lyonie, die ondertussen weer is ontwaakt, raden haar aan om voor Anakin te kiezen. De ruil vindt plaats en de CIS laten Naboo achter zich. Inhoud Nieuw *Rish Loo Bekend *Jar Jar Binks *Dooku *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Boss Lyonie *General Grievous *Roos Tarpals - debuut in TCW *Queen Neeyutnee *Captain Gregar Typho *Darth Sidious Species *Gungan *Kaadu *Fambaa Technologie *T-6 Shuttle *S-130 Shelter Speeder *Tribubble Bongo *Flitknot Speeder Bike *Sheathipede-class Shuttle *C-9979 Lander *AAT *MTT Locaties *Naboo **Theed **Otoh Gunga **High Tower Boardroom **Lake Paonga Bron *Gungan Attack op SW.com category:Televisie